Solas
by RyMTY
Summary: La Verdad no tengo un resumen .-. pero entren y lean xD


**Eh Tu! si tu! :D, la que esta leyendo esto, Mirate :) ah cabron que guapa estas :).**

**Bueno Para empezar me quitan esa cara larga que tienen, hey! no es razon para que estes triste, si la gente te hace la vida imposible, Mandalos a la Chingada y YA!**

**Bueno Bueno, HOLA MI GENTE BONITA YA SABEN QUE MI NOMBRE ES RyMTY!. Bueno el titulo de este fic es el siguiente :)**

**"Solas"**

**Bueno. No piensen en nada pervertido, porque no soy de las personas que escribe esas tipos de cosas, leerlas si, pero escribir no.**

**Ya Saben**

**"":Lo que dicen**

**_"":lo que piensan_**

**Y pues... nomas .-. Bueno Comenzemos**

**Musica y Maestro! ;) /chisquea los dedos/**

* * *

Era Una hermosa tarde de un día lluvioso soleado (aja como esta eso .-.) Una familia sin igual, se preparaba para salir, todos estaban arreglando sus maletas, a excepción de una castaña que se encontraba en el sillón viendo la tele sin poner atención de lo que ocurre en el alrededor de ella

"Bueno Ritsu" Empezo hablar el padre de la castaña cargando una maleta "nos iremos con tu abuela" y lo que dijo el papa le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la castaña

"QUEE!" Grito Ritsu sorprendida por la noticia

"Que iremos con tu abuela" Repitió el papa

"Queee!" Grito de nuevo

"Que iremos con tu abuela!" empezó a gritar también pero era un grito leve

"Queeee!" Grito de nuevo

"QUE IREMOS CON TU ABUELA!" Grito esta vez el papa enojado

"YA ENTENDI!" se levanta la castaña del sillón para enfrentarse a su padre

"ENTONCES PARA QUE PREGUNTAS!"

"NO TE PREGUNTE NADA!"

"PARA QUE GRITAS!?"

"VETE A LA CHIN" Agarra una piedra de donde quien sabe consiguió, dispuesta a ma… /interrumpida/

(Ritsu: wowowow ya te saliste del tema Yo: lo siento :'c)

El Papa estaba caminando por toda la casa revisando de que no faltara nada

"Tengo que ir a fuerzas?" Pregunto Ritsu siguiéndolo

"Si"

"Porque?" pregunto Ritsu cruzando sus brazos

"No te dejaremos sola"

"Pero si no hago nada" Decía Ritsu Inocentemente

"A nooo" Reto su padre

"No" sabía que la respuesta era Si y si la dejaban tendría planes

"Te acuerdas cuando te dejamos sola hace una semana" Dijo el Padre recordando lo que sucedió la semana pasada cuando dejaron su hija sola

"Pueees" Empezó a decir Ritsu llevando su mano a su barbilla pensando o que hizo la semana pasada

* * *

**Flash Back**

Una noche oscura en donde la casa de los Tainaka se escuchaba música a todo volumen. Estaba ocurriendo una fiesta en la casa de Ritsu ya que dejaron a castaña sola.

"PARTY HARD!" gritaron Jeff(the killer) y Slender con unos lentes negros que por cierto estaban bailando juntos moviéndose de un lado a otro.

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

La Castaña estaba con cara bien feliz por acordarse de que sus amigos Jeff y slender estaban bailando como locos.

"Lel" Menciono la Castaña

"Por eso no te dejaremos sola" Dijo el Padre

"Vamos papa" Menciono con cara de cachorrito regañado

"Mmm" lo pensó y luego soltó un suspiro "okey"

"Siii" Grito feliz

"Pero con una condición"

"Cual"

"No hagas fiestas, no hagas debates" Dijo el papa recordando que con el debate entro un vago a la casa

"A buenos recuerdos con el debate" Pensó recordando felizmente

"No corras desnuda, no seas mágica, no te drogues, no provoques a un iphone, no te avientes desde las ventanas, no busques a slenderman, no cuentes historias y no provoque al pulpo de los lavatrastos, Entendiste?" Sentencio el papa

"Siii"

"Bueno, Tu hermano Yo y tu madre nos vamos, adiós" Dijo este cerrando la puerta para irse

"Adiós". Despidió la castaña a su padre.

Después de que la familia Tainaka se fue a excepción de su hija, Ritsu agarro rápidamente el teléfono y le marco a un amigo.

"Slender amigo~" Dijo Ritsu en el teléfono "lo siento pero dile a Jeff que no habrá party hard hoy" Dijo triste Ritsu sabiendo que Slender y Jeff estaban listos para otro Party Hard, en eso cuelga y se pregunto cosas a sí mismo "Bueno nada puedo hacer entonces mmm" y pensó y pensó hasta que lloro y luego tuvo una idea " yase llamare a Mio" marca al número de su mejor amigo

10 minutos después

Ritsu estaba pensando sobre cómo se origino el universo y sobre sus posibles teorías paranormal eh incluso ya sabía cómo hacer cura contra el cáncer hasta que…

*Toc Toc* se abre la puerta y se observa Mio

"Aquí estoy" Dijo Mio entrando a la casa

"bueno Mio que podemos hacer" Pregunto Ritsu

"no se, puedes hacer tus deberes"

"dije que podemos hacer, no cavar mi tumba ಠ_ಠ" la miro con cara de 'Serius'

"Lava patos?" Dijo pero luego vio la cara de trauma de la castaña

"No! ya no volveré a lavar platos" Dijo toda horrorizada recordando la última vez que lavo platos "Maldito Pulpo!" Grito

"Pulpo?" pregunto extraña Mio por la actitud de su amiga

* * *

**Flashback**

Se abre la puerta de la cocina con una patada fuerte, mostrando a Ritsu equipada con todo, con bazucas pistolas, metralletas, y hasta tenia traje de asesino (los de AC)

"ya valiste un comino también de pepino y un huevo" Dijo Ritsu preparando su metralleta

"de una vez todo el desayuno" Dijo Satoshi pasando por ahí

"THI IS SPARTA!" Dijo Ritsu cerrando los ojos y disparando a todo lo queda hacia el pulpo(pongan música dramática :v)

"porque estas disparando con una zanahoria?" Dijo Satoshi viendo a su hermana

"zanahoria?" abre sus ojos y ve su mano que tenía una zanahoria "no tenía una metralleta en la mano?"

"te refieres a esa" Dijo Satoshi apuntando con su mano hacia el pulpo, que definitivamente tenia la metralleta en sus tentáculos

"como r-" fue interrumpida Ritsu, por el sonido de un arma cargándose "oh no esto no puede ser nada bueno :'I" los dos se quedaron con cara de 'oh god why'

"AAAAAAH!" gritaron los Dos

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

"No preguntes" Dijo Ritsu

"Yase!" Dijo Mio Animada

"Qué?"

"Vamos hacer un debate" se levanta del sillón

"Nooo ya hice uno la semana pasada" Negó con la cabeza y se acordó del vago "Pobre Vago"

"Mmmm " se sentó Mio de nuevo en e sillón

"Bueno" Empezó a decir Ritsu "mejor vamos con comerciales" levanto la cabeza al techo y empezó hablarle al vacio "narradora de pacotilla empieza con los anuncios"

-Los anuncios?-

"Si"

-Em…. /pensando/ *cof cof* estas cansado de… los… pavos tradicionales navideños? :D

Siiii :D- Dijo el Publico

Pues compra a un pavo navideño con esteroides tóxicos mutantes! Sus navidades ya no serán iguales!

Noseaceptandevolucionesporsisupavoselevantayempiez eamataratodosylesdeportraewe

ewe

"Yase!" Exclamo Ritsu

"Que?"

"Oye que tal si hacemos se…" Ritsu fue interrumpida por un golpe en su cabeza, ya que a bajista malinterpreto todo "iba a decir senso galletas senso mal pensada" Dijo la pobre castaña en el suelo

"Lo siento" Dijo Mio apenada

"Si me dolió" en el suelo aun "pero me gusto, dame más!" Dijo levantándose del suelo

"Pensé que no eras masoquista" Dijo asustada por el deseo de la baterista

"Si lo soy" Afirmo con orgullo

"Como descubriste?"

"Bueno es una muy graciosa historia" Dijo Sentándose"

3 horas después

"Y por eso descubrí de porque los ponys verdes no pueden fumar y que hoy es navidad" dijo totalmente feliz la castaña

_"No sé porque pregunte"_ Pensó Mio con una gotita en la sien

Y así se quedaron pensando en todo el día hasta la hermosa mañana del día siguiente

**Fin**

* * *

**Solo vengo a decir que... Vendo empanadas y empanaditas, as empanadas cuestan a 5 pesos cada una y las empanaditas a 5 pesitos cada una :)**

**Hay que lindo!**

**Bueno es todo por hoy gente del mundo, le hiba escribir mas cosas pero el sueño me gana xp.**

**Bueno nos Vemos**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Ah Porcierto! antes de que se me olvidara. Mis Paisanos, Mis hermanos Mexicanos, solo quiero decir que...**

**VIVA MEXICO! lo dije tarde pero lo dije!**

**Adios Gente! :D**


End file.
